


Everything

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after reuniting after the Strawhats' two-year separation, the crew set out for Fishman Island. Pity they get their bubble popped and have to come back up for a while. A good long while, as it turns out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody's Fault This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All credit belongs to the all-mighty Oda.

Zoro had had it up to here with everyone on the fucking ship.

 

Franky and Brook were clearing away the damages done to the lawn deck, Nami shouting at Usopp, like it was his fault. Chopper had his little hooves full, idiot cook got a face-full of something weird – Robin too. The little reindeer came out of the medical room pretty quick, said they need some time to recover.

 

That just left Luffy unaccounted for.

 

…

 

Zoro sighs heavily, slowly. The feeling of being back in everyday life, away from his training, grating at every nerve. A feeling he is also and-at-once ashamed of; that part simply vibrates with joy merely to hear the music of the eight other individuals in the entire world he can both rely on and trust.

 

“… and where is Luffy?!” Shrieks the She-Demon of the Grand Line.

 

 

 

Zoro doesn’t feel as much remorse for Usopp as he used to. He knows the long-nosed man just blanks out after a while and just watches those creamy tits bounce and bounce…  He had better things to do. Zoro circled the cabin at the bow, turned to the opposite side, slung up to Sunny’s upper rail and over, then presses against a side panel with one shoulder. The inner wall slung inwards-and-back to allow an opening into the galley pantry. Zoro stood there in his heavy leather boots, green haramaki and robes. Green hair and gold earrings. The three brass dewdrops just under his left ear still sounded the same to him – in the small space of the galley pantry after two years. They were the tiniest of sound, echoing forever off solid Adam-wood like a heartbeat. Like Sunny’s heartbeat. The creaking of the surrounding ship akin to the vessels of his own body, all returning inwards to the source of their own individual vitality. The Sunny, like Merry had been, is the source of the Strawhats’ vitality. Franky had built a magnificent ship, where-in hidden crannies are only a part of his vast specialty. Part of the swordsman believes that their shipwright put them there for him, after having seen how poorly the man is with directions. There are five or six ways too or from any particular place on the Sunny. Secret bookcases from Robin’s study to the women’s room, from the soldier docking system to Luffy’s private quarters, Chopper’s infirmary to the Aquarium Bar. Franky had told the crew early on that there was a secret room on board filled to bursting with Zoro’s favorite South Blue Sake, to which the first mate’s been avidly on the lookout for ever since.

 

A set of scratch marks stare up at Zoro. They are deep, made by blunted fingernails nearer to the floor, which is swept and clean, and just next to the larger bins used for dried nuts and roots. There’s a clanking sound, glass on marble from the other side of the pantry door. Zoro can’t imagine that Luffy’d dare to steal food, not right after a big battle like this one. It had caused them to resurface. Reighly had already gone off somewhere, so now they’re circling the Archipelago – looking for someone who’ll coat Sunny cheap at any of the small islands that dot the Grand Line so close to the Red Line. Plus, Luffy’d be in the fridge. He can’t cook worth a damn on his own… Sanji announced that he’d given up, and just makes leftovers for their bottomless pit of a captain under the truce that Luffy not eat everything on the ship.

Zoro remains on the other side of the pantry door for a few moments until he’s sure it is in fact Luffy on the other side, unsure whether he should come out of it, but then wondering why he should feel weird about walking into the kitchen, or that he should be standing there contemplating either the rightness or wrongness while this twisting pain exists in his insides – like a Sea King’s nested in the hallow just below his ribs and is fighting hard to be set free.

 

The pantry door is thrown open, and Zoro is frozen, nose to nose with his captain.

 

Luffy’s brown eyes have an intensity of deep pools. Dark orbs, an abyssal space. A crater. A place that can carry deep secrets. To keep them alive, even, and remembered, but to allow them no relevance to the here-and-now which is preciously sought after by the will that enters into every decision Luffy will ever make. It was with those brown eyes that he curiously looked around the edges of Zoro’s body into the room behind, before tracking the shape and form of his own nakama. Acutely aware of the changes in Zoro’s body that he’s not seen or touched for two whole years. “What’s Zoro doing back here in the dark?” Luffy asks, and his voice is the first of many things that Zoro can’t understand.

 

It’s the same.

 

It’s exactly the same! The only difference is the inflection!

 

“N-nothing.” Chokes out the frustrated swordsman, hands trembling as they hang at his sides.

 

Luffy raises an eyebrow, stretching his face a little to pull at the scar under his eye. He’d given himself that scar, a long time ago. Back when ‘looking cool’ was a larger part of his dream. Luffy and Zoro stand in that small space in the galley, just inside the pantry, when Zoro looks away.

 

“Zoro.”

 

With his right hand pressed down tight over Wado, Zoro looks up at the face that has become his everything. On dark nights sleeping between stone walls under the yoke of a greater swordsman than he. It was all he could do, to picture the faces of all his nakama in succession. To whisper their names again and again. Then to whisper his own name. Again and again. To remind himself of why it is so important to continue fighting this bloody battle. Why the summits of Raftel are worth fighting for. “Why are you in the kitchen, Luffy? You know the shit-cook will skin and roast you if he finds you’ve moved something.”

 

Luffy feels the air displace as Zoro walks past him, the musk of the older man rolling forward until Luffy’s engulfed by the scent, and he allows himself a fleeting glance into the folds of the others’ emerald robes. The scar that ran from his first mate’s left shoulder to right hip was no longer as red as it had been, instead a white, solid line, like bone, shown coldly from the warmer skin surrounding it. Zoro’s muscular structure had changed also, abdominals tucked in neatly, layer upon layer of honed and stable tissue protecting the man’s core from deadly attack, or to initiate that deadly attack. Zoro had been called many things on the sea. Inhuman, beast, demon. They all fell short… and what that Luffy would give to take a demon.

 

“Needed to get something.” Luffy says.

 

Zoro’s already opened a bottle of sake. The liquor sliding a hot trail into his belly, keeping company with the current churning of his insides. He had thought it might help, the sake. A drink to steady him. It didn’t. “What?”

 

Luffy’s eyes never leave Zoro’s body, darting across tight copper colored cords and sinew. Flawless skin extended down each arm, here and there crossed by and exquisite slash healed over to skin the color of pearl, often many in the same direction as if the injury were merely artwork on a canvass. Godlike features. That would have been what Luffy’d say of his East Blue Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.

 

Neither move for an obscene amount of time, for ship’s Captain and First Mate. Zoro becomes aware that he’s finished his first bottle of sake, and he’s drunker than usual. Damn Perona wouldn’t let him have a drop between the castle and where he met with the rest of the crew on Sunny. And no, the toast when they first set out didn’t count! He’d been sober for weeks!

 

Luffy shook his head, his eyes trailing over the countertops in the galley. Sanji didn’t let him this far inside, normally – and certainly NOT on his own. But this was his ship. Captain Monkey D Luffy. Now that they had come back together, things had changed.

Luffy strode forward, placing one hand on Zoro’s shoulder. “Luf–.” Zoro’s words were lost to him entirely, his breath, his focus. To his credit, he observed what was about to happen a split second before it happened, and was relieved. The older man allowed his captain to walk him steadily backward until the countertop was at his back. Luffy falling into each painful kiss as though he were drowning, and meeting no resistance, continued to plunge deeper into his first mate. Reaching for the man he’d managed to hang onto, right to the very edges of hell itself. It had been because of Zoro, because of his will to stand back up – over and over again… That Luffy came back alive from Impel Down, no matter what may have happened later.

 

Zoro’s eye flashes green, a paler green than the sharp color of his hair. The bit of stubble on his face is also green, shod with a few black hairs here and there. Luffy loves the color of it. It reminds him of the jungle outside Goa. One more way Luffy’s managed to carry on an old life with him without disregarding his new one. “Zoro lost something precious.”

 

Luffy’s voice rings like bells chiming, the existence of his unique Haoshoku dividing each of Zoro’s senses, haki caressing haki as they each slowly feel out which, and where, and how is the limit of this moment. “It’s nothing.” Zoro tells Luffy, allowing the younger to explore further down his neck. Dips and curves languished with affection. Pecks and nibbles, and Luffy moans softly for the attention he’s so badly craved. Luffy is older, wiser, maybe – it’s hard to tell. But he’s learned a patience that surprises Zoro in a way he’s not entirely sure Luffy gets this ‘normal’ thing. Luffy’s never been normal. A boy of seventeen who walks up to a man tied in a military secured courtyard about to be executed with weapons in hand suddenly says ‘join me or die!’? Zoro was already nineteen years old, and Luffy spent a lot of time catching up to him – when they were sailing together.

 

Now Luffy is nineteen. Zoro is twenty-one.

 

They had grown up without each other.

 

For two whole years.

 

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing.” Luffy whispers into curve of flesh just under Zoro’s ear. His neck is warm from Luffy’s laving kisses. Zoro’s legs shiver, kneels numb, and he’s closed his eyes for the motion of Luffy leaning into him like that. His captain is watching, however. Big brown eyes drinking in the vision of his swordsman standing in the clear light of day, in Sunny’s galley, gently being brought to a state of satiation.

 

It had been a big fight.    

 

Zoro’s toes curl in his boots when a wet tongue slides across the little cords of tendon on the side of his neck, keening into the motion and wrapping both arms around Luffy’s shoulders as the younger continues to apply light suction to the already sensitive area. With his hands, Luffy’s fingers have wriggled into Zoro’s robes, wound up tight in the red sash where Wado, Shusui, and Kitetsu hang readily at their master’s side, upright and close to the body. Friction between them exciting and rough. Luffy watches the confusion and later contentment with acceptance wash across Zoro’s face. The older’s features more pronounced than they had been… before. His eyebrows closer set, but the left slacked a little by the palsy. A vertical scar like that likely meant that Zoro had some minor vision available to him, but since the eyelid was severed at the nerve it is unable to be lifted. Luffy knows Zoro would rather be blind than be limited by the muscle that no longer serves him. Deftly, Luffy removes the sash-tie and swords from his first mate’s hip. Placing them against the opposite wall, evenly spaced and side by side. Luffy made sure that Zoro watched him do this. Placing the swords carefully in sequence. Zoro may have been many things, but Luffy was sure of the one thing he was most certainly. Vain. The Strawhat swordsman was a brave man, trustworthy, a selfless man. But he was also vain. He would train and train, and take pride in the shape and flow of his muscles. His flesh, mapped out as if in wood, displayed his life. Carved flesh, a living memorial, like a vine that grows in the wild places of the world, resulting only in becoming more and more wild itself.  

 

“Zoro's Captain asked him a question.” Luffy's warm husky voice slips into Zoro's ear after he's returned from where he had arranged the weapons of his nakama. Dexterous hands wandered forward to grasp the older's hips, and without warning the raven haired captain's driven him back so that his back is pinned against a hard surface. “Why was Zoro standing behind the door in the dark?”


	2. Not Getting Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece, all belongs to Oda <3

“Ah! Nami-san! My Lovely Flower! Allow me half-a-moment, and I will create a warming breakfast that will restore you!”

Sanji’d been up all night. They all had. Fighting off that freak current at nearly a thousand feet below the surface of the sea. This time it wasn’t Luffy’s fault… it wasn’t even Usopp’s or Chopper’s. It just happened. Even Nami had said so… the lecherous blonde daubs at his bleeding left nostril as he gains the stairs up to the galley, taking them two at a time before placing a hand down on the door handle. 

He’s halfway into the dining room, padding the old half-familiar track he’d walked on Sunny for a few short months before they had been separated. Halfway! When he noticed something very wrong in his kitchen. “Luffy! How many times do I-…. Do I… have to… tell… you…” All the curl went out of Sanji’s eyebrows, even the one hidden behind his blonde fringe.

Luffy was paying no attention whatsoever to his chef. Too busy licking long paths down his swordsman’s quivering neck, taking special care around the left shoulder where the older man’s pale scar nearly climbs up and over onto his back. Zoro has his good eye closed, body pinned against the refrigerator. He could find no grasp for his hands, and settled for holding onto the back of Luffy’s head with his fingers wound up in the younger’s silky black strands. 

Sanji stood where he was at the end of the long galley table, about twenty feet away, mouth open, dumbfounded. 

“Luffy-.” Zoro’s heady gasp is hardly audible over the obscene sucking sounds Luffy’s managing to produce after he’s enveloped the older’s entire right nipple with his mouth. One of his hands is back on Zoro’s hip, the other behind his green head to drive them closer. Zoro’s not fighting, but he’s not exactly passive. Luffy’s got him fast against the refrigerator, knees strong as vice grips in soft steel. “I can’t- L-Luffy, ahnna! Fuck! Luff~y…” 

Okay! Sanji’s done! He is done! 

Pivoting on polished black heels, Black Leg Sanji doesn’t look back. He’s forward and out the door, pulling it closed behind him in less than two seconds. What was that? What was that?! What in the shitty Six Blues was that!!!?!?! 

“Sanji-kun?”

“WHaaaaE! Oha! Ah… Nami-swan…. My dearest…” Sanji’d nearly fallen off the ship with how violently he had jumped when the redheaded navigator came up the stairs beside him; Robin and Chopper just behind.

“Fu fu fu.” Robin’s giggling. 

“What’s the matter, Sanji?!” Piped Chopper, jumping down from the cradle of Robin’s arms. “You’re pale and out of breath?! Do you have a fever?! Are you dizzy?!” 

“I’m fine, Chopper, really.” Sanji forces sound from his constricted throat. “Let’s ah… let’s have a barbeque! Out on the lawn, watch the sun come up? Eh, Chopper?” The blonde refuses to meet the eyes of either of his goddesses. He doesn’t want them to ask him why he not cooking in the kitchen that he’s missed so viscerally these last two years, or about what had happened in said kitchen to keep him out - because it was obviously where everyone was going… you know… for breakfast. 

“Oh dear how dreadful! No one’s going inside to eat? What has happened, Sanji-san?” Brook, however, is another story entirely. 

Sanji grimaces, trying to hide the scowl that’s dragging at his gold-stubbled cheeks. He chooses to ignore the stupid skeleton, kneeling instead to scoop up their little reindeer doctor and hurry down the steps. He grabs a fistful of Franky’s ghoddy pink shirt as he goes, shaking his head fervently. “You do NOT want to go up there.” He assures the shipwright. 

~

Sweat is beginning to bead on Zoro’s skin, heat blazing through him starting at his toes, and he’s suddenly wishing he could move – just to take off his damn clothes because he’s just too hot! “I can’t – Luffy…wai-! oh, fuck, L-Luff-y, where… did you learn how to- toho-oah-whoa- wait…. Oh…. Fu- oaha…” 

Straw hat hanging from its fine strong cord at Luffy’s back, the younger smiles into the raised purple hickey he’s nursed into Zoro’s neck. Luffy’s teeth pinch down hard, leaving angry red indents, and Zoro’s breathing heavily again. Luffy likes to listen to Zoro breathless. He only gets to hear Zoro alive like this when he’s fighting really-really hard – like when they took down the Blue together! on the nose of a giant Sea Train! How many captains and first mates on or off the Grand Line can say something like that!? “Zoro’s warm.” Luffy utters, breath ghosting like subtle pin-prinks all over the other’s reddened skin. Brown eyes watch wave after wave of gooseflesh ripple down toned neck and shoulder, Luffy smiling wide before relaxing his jaw to wipe a warm wet tongue across Zoro’s rolling Adam’s apple. Luffy ceases his ministrations for a moment, and both take the opportunity to look at each other, Luffy sequestering Zoro with their legs all wound up. Zoro, red from forehead to bellybutton. Luffy smiles again when a shift between them produces some satisfying friction. He wriggles into his first mate, driving the older to squirm, twisting around like a writhing eel. He’s unable to get free, however, and when Zoro’s head snaps back, Luffy’s hard length rubbing up against his aching balls, his vision gathers with white-hot dizzy-stars because he’s thudded it solidly against their steel-reinforced refrigerator. 

“Ow! Fuck!!” 

“Shi shi shi! Stupid Zoro.” 

“What was -! mhnn…” Luffy doesn’t let Zoro fall out of rhythm. Doesn’t allow the warm haze that’s built up to lift as he presses their lips together, seeking out the other through his kiss; tongues intertwining lazily. Luffy tastes Zoro’s metal, savors it, taking a turn to run his own lithe fingers through soft forest-green locks that are a lot longer than they had been. Zoro responds in subtle ways, strongly, pressing back into Luffy’s mouth as if we were fencing with his tongue. Luffy has his eyes open, agape for his first mate’s ere and aura. He couldn’t help it, even though he knows kissing is so much better with your eyes closed… the young captain could not bring himself to look away, especially from that tiny vertical scar over Zoro’s left eye. It was so small. Maybe thicker than some of the man’s other scars, but in comparison – it was… tiny …too tiny to matter, right? …but Luffy can’t tell himself that. He can read scars, because Ace and Sabo said he can, he’s always just done it. He’s reading Zoro’s now, extending the course of their contact out farther-a-sea than he ever thought he’d get. 

Zoro’s good eye snaps open in time to know that Luffy’s bent, and swept him off his feet! “Oi-oi! Luffy! What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Shhh.” Luffy scolds, looking left and right from one end of the galley to the other. His eyes sparkle when they land on the pantry door, but then he’s shook his head. “Hmmmnn.” 

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll give yourself a migraine.” Zoro teased, cradled bridal style in his captain’s arms. It’s a little unsettling, not having the same kind of control as having both feet on the ground provides, and he’s got nowhere to put his hands… Luffy considers for another moment when he nods in sudden conclusion, turns and makes about five paces towards the dining room. Zoro didn’t know what to do, exactly. So when Luffy puts him down in the center of the table, he’s feeling a lot like a Main Dish. When he looks back to his captain, he’s got that blinding sunrise smile is back on his lips, and he’s taking off his fancy new red shirt. Zoro props himself up on his elbows, legs let out in front of him with boots still on. Luffy’s eyes are on his first mate, staring into his single jade-green eye; and it’s alike to being funneled everything that Luffy wanted to say to him, and not say, all of it communicated through that delicate connection of eyes and eye. It made Zoro tingle, to be looked at in that way. 

 

~

“What?” Usopp’s been awake for maybe three minutes. Rudely roused by so many of his nakama whispering in the men’s quarters, and then Nami wants to start giving them orders? Where the hell is Luffy? They’d all been up all night and he just wants to get some sleep…. 

“You can’t go into the galley!” Sanji hisses in the sleepy sniper’s ear. 

“Why not? I’m hungry..” Usopp made for the door handle again. 

A myriad of slender hands bloom from the door, one taking Usopp’s calloused palm, and the others grabbing onto his arm. Usopp’s eyes are all but closed, but he nods his long nose. “Good morning, Robin.” 

“And a good morning to you, Usopp-kun.” 

The man yawned and sighed at the same time. “So what’s the emergency we all had to get out of bed for?” 

“Oh, fuck! Lu-Luffy!” 

Robin’s hands vanish from the doorframe in a flurry of red rose petals, the woman herself now standing behind the Strawhat Sniper puts her own hand out just in time for him to back up into her.

“Wha-?” 

“Yep.” Sanji nods, lips so pale they might as well be blue. 

“Whe-?” 

“Not a one of us can recall.” Robin smiles thoughtfully, one olive-skinned finger pressing against her cheek. “It’s been a long time coming.” 

“Oh, god, yea- oah! L~u-u~ffy!” 

Both Sanji and Usopp eject themselves from the landing; joining Chopper, Franky, and Brook on the lawn deck. Nami, who had been making her way up the stairs when the two came tearing down it, giggles, “Too much for them?”

“Fu fu. Seems that way.” Robin winks, winding one arm around her accomplice before going around to the opposite side for the stairs and observation deck. 

 

~

Zoro did not remember every detail of how it became that Luffy had stripped naked, climbed on top of him, and begun to remove his clothing. Did not admit later, to all the small sounds that escaped him when Luffy would trail the back of his fingers over swollen nipples, or how his rubbery tongue tickled the toned valleys of his abdominals. How he whispered all the things he wanted done to him. Green robes being slid off his shoulders, black trousers disappearing from where they had been on his hips. When he found himself, he was naked as his captain with nothing to hide their secrets but scars. Luffy’s breath is sharp, his eyes hungry; the brown in them nearly overtaken despite the bright sunrise streaming golden through the galley windows. Zoro’s nerves rise to attention, boiling to the surface of his skin. Luffy’s rarely seen his first mate like this. 

It doesn’t take long for the swordsman to understand that he is in a position of submission, Luffy on his hands and knees over him. There’s not a place that they are actually touching, rather the younger waits, poised. Wary, and impatient. 

Luffy’s heart is beating hard, hurting just behind his scored breastbone, Zoro places his hand there to listen, to feel the warm pulsations with the very tips of his fingers. “Where did you go?” Zoro breathes. And then he pales. He hadn’t meant to say that! He hadn’t meant to say anything! 

Scuffling and kicking, Zoro fights under Luffy, working to get one leg around his rubbery captain’s left flank and then he might be able to flip, roll to the left, pry right and then…. 

*Slam!* 

“Zoro’s not getting away.” Luffy’s smiling while Zoro’s seeing blue and white stars and red sparklers. The younger had wound his arms around and around the other’s shoulders, pinning both knees and driving his back onto the tabletop with such force that there was actually a dent left by the back of Zoro’s green head. 

“Fuck, Luffy…” blinking away the blood that had rushed in to protect his brain from injury, Zoro tries to bring his captain’s face back into focus. “You’re always so damn selfish.” 

“Shi shi shi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


	3. Always?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece. Everything belongs to Oda.

The sun is just up over the sea, orange and rose colored clouds drifting without a care over waters hiding monsters and the odd submarine. Blue waters carrying marine battleships and merchants and pirates. Sunny’s golden mane glimmers with new salt crystals no one’s as of yet cleared away. Nami took in a great breath of air, blinking her tired eyes rapidly as she settles her back into her sun chair next to Robin. The woman with midnight hair has dark circles under her grey eyes. It isn’t a question why; this must be her fourth or fifth day without rest. Too excited to do anything but laugh and smile; to enjoy a life she still can’t believe she has. Two levels below the Observation Deck Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper sit or are lying down on the soft green lawn. Sunny’s gentle sway moving the tire swing back and forth. 

“Ne, Robin?” Nami asks, tearing her eyes from the bedazzling surface of the sea. 

The Strawhat Historian, Nico Robin, has been Spy, Assassin, Conspirator, Survivor… you name it, and Robin pretty much lived through it. Nami knows a lot of it is luck, but even Robin admits – her Devil’s Fruit ability is probably the only reason she’s lived this long in the world. The Hana-Hana no Mi. Robin brings one slim olive-skinned finger to her lips. “It would be bad, to spy on our captain, wouldn’t it?” 

Nami’s answering grin catches every new ray of sunlight streaming down out of the heavens. Her red hair a blazing backdrop. “Very… bad.”

~

Zoro’s vision is double. Fuzzy at the edges with a thin sheen of red between him and everything. The fact that the sun had come up didn’t help the swordsman to gage properly how concussed he was, which probably meant he was concussed a lot. He felt a shift over him, firm muscle moving against his. The contact made him ache from the inside out, from the neck down, and in the very center of his chest, but it was feeling the connection break entirely that drove him over. 

Luffy sees Zoro, reaching into empty air just after he’s slid from right between his fingers. For a short moment the captain’s debating stopping. Just crawling back into that warm circle of his first nakama’s strong arms, and letting Zoro curl around him. Then they would just lie together, breathing together the same air as the other, falling asleep right here on the galley table. It was tempting, but Luffy did have other ideas; he smirks when those thoughts again flit as if on film in front of the backs of his eyes. Luffy climbs down off the table, light on his feet and quiet as a ghost. He doesn’t hear anyone outside, and nobody’s peeping through the windows; not that the four-hundred-million-beli captain cares about things like that. It’s only that he knows Zoro would. “…yosh…” Luffy’s muttering, pulling bottles of oil and twine from Sanji’s cupboards. He pockets a few things that look useful and hurries back to the table where Zoro’s attempting to sit up, but he’s disoriented from the blow to the back of his head and not moving all that fast. The younger’s able to keep Zoro distracted enough by climbing back up on top of him. Luffy smiles right into Zoro, their noses meeting, brushing together briefly. Zoro’s half sure Luffy’s heels are pressing high up alongside his outer thighs, hugging warmly with his knees; their swelling needs sandwiched between their bodies. 

Zoro’s good eye flies wide when Luffy’s warm lips begin to kiss him. Up high on his neck near the jaw, slowly savoring the taste of his swordsman. “Luf—Captain…” 

“Rusukaina.” Luffy whispers into Zoro’s left ear before coaxing warm metal into his mouth. He tongues the piercing sites, pulling at one dewdrop shaped decoration at a time as he’s continuing a steady roll to his hips. Zoro’s trapped phallus pulsates between them, and Luffy smiles to feel a warm wetness gathering along his shaft. “That’s where I went.” Luffy places both palms down on his first mate’s chest and pushes himself up, their lengths lying side by side, engorged and glistening on Zoro’s belly. 

The Strawhat captain’s all toothy grins when he bends, dragging blunted fingernails along his swordsman’s ripped flanks, leaving hot angry lines on copper colored skin. Zoro hisses for the action, reveling in the sensational sharpness that was nothing like a sword drawing blood from him. Or would have drawn blood, if Luffy had added even a feather’s worth more pressure. 

“Reighley told me, on that island; the year turns around twelve times for every one year everywhere else.” Luffy tells his first mate, circling both thumbs into the groves formed at the tips of the other’s pectineus muscle. He presses firmly with both thumbs, their combined pulses racing in one spot, and it’s like a spark of ice-hot electricity searing down each leg; ending out through his toes and leaving nothing but frozen strain behind. It hurt like hell, but also left him hard as hell. Luffy’s thumbs drive in about half an inch, rotating opposite and outward until his arms can’t reach further. Then he does it again. 

Zoro’s eye slips open to find that Luffy’s not looked away from him yet. His captain sitting back on folded legs, pinning him in this precarious position. But the younger wasn’t diving headlong at Zoro, not like he did for meat and adventure. No. Luffy just stared into the jade eye that had become visible to him, his hands rolling forward and back, up and down Zoro’s heaving belly. His motion were slow, deliberate, and so un-Luffy that Zoro just stares until the swordsman realizes what his captain is trying to do. “Don’t feel sorry for me.” The older growls low in his guts, and then he’s had enough. He needs to get away. Now. In a single motion Zoro manages to get enough leverage with his heels that he’s bowed up and unseated his captain… 

…for about an eighth of a second. 

**Slam!** 

“Why’s Zoro trying to run?!” Luffy demands, both fists holding fast around the other’s wrists. 

The green haired first mate won’t look at his captain. Eye averted, he instead focusses on the golden light bleeding in through round windows. Sunny’s galley. “Get off me.” 

Luffy doesn’t listen to the slight words that Zoro’s managed to produce. He doesn’t mean them, and even Luffy can see that. Zoro always does that. “Always?” 

Zoro blinks once, then thinks again. Nope. “Huh?” 

“Will Zoro always push me back? When I….” Luffy’s huge chocolate-brown eyes shine in the morning light. His confusion, his ignorance of which word he should use, all of it worn so openly. 

It broke Zoro’s heart. “Luffy, listen I – ” 

“I don’t accept that!!” Belted out the voice of the future Pirate King. The room shook, the very sea rippled; the Blue and the White made Aware. Luffy presses harder into Zoro’s blood deprived hands, interlacing their fingers. “Zoro!” 

 

~

Franky puts a bottle to his lips. He’s more than half replaced his esophagus, but he can still feel the cola bubble. You have to enjoy what there is in life. “So, start talking, Nose-bro!” Says the blue haired shipwright, swinging down one massive finger. “You’ve been with this crew for a long time, when did this all start?” 

Usopp’s shoulders visibly shake as he bristles. “I didn’t know ANYTHING about them!” And it was probably true this time. 

“I knew! I knew!” Chopper’s jumping up and down with one tiny hoof in the air. 

There’s a tiny *tink as Brook’s returning a mug of coffee to its saucer on his lap. “How ob~ser~vant~!” Sings the skeleton. “How did you know?” 

Chopper spins on his hooves, bobbing gleefully in his frog-frog pajamas. “Shut up, asshole!” 

Usopp’s head drifts from left to right before he’s pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m surrounded by idiots.” The sniper looks away. It’s getting light, the first red kisses of dawn nearly gone to reveal silvery blue waters under deep eons on blue above. He can see Sanji standing next to the tree with their tire-swing, next to him was a pile of cigarette butts all put out in the grass. Nami hated him doing that, but the last ash tray they had left had been lost to the storm. 

“How did you know, Chopper-bro?” 

“Pheromones! I didn’t know what it was at first, but after a few weeks –” Chopper’s happy little explanation came to an abrupt halt. His ears falling back against his new rounded pink hat, and he’s got that half-scared-half-ashamed look they all know he gets.” 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell, didn’t cha?” Franky asks, patting Chopper’s back lightly. 

“Y-yea!” There are tears in the little Zoan’s eyes, soaking into the fur on his face before he’s burying himself in his tiny arms. 

Usopp lets Franky and Brook take charge in cheering up their youngest nakama, and tips another swallow of coffee over his lips. His mind races, circles around circles without stopping. How did he missed this? Chopper noticed within weeks of being on the ship? What had Chopper seen exactly? Did he walk in on them? Were they all just reading too much into this? Why the hell were they even talking about this?

“Don’t worry, Chopper-bro!” Franky’s all smiles and thumbs up, one big metal hand nearly squashing their tiny doctor into the turf he was sitting on. “Besides, Luffy’s our captain, and Zoro’s the first mate. I don’t think there’s much argument that can be made against them getting together, eh, eh?” 

Brook’s yo-ho-ho-ho rises and falls on the crisp morning air over the sea, echoing all the way up to the Observation Deck where Robin’s softly whispering in Nami’s ear; the redhead’s pen moving in steady time. Nami nods every now and then, her face set in concentration; pen and ink and paper immortalizing the moments unfolding in the room right under their feet. 

 

~

Luffy holds onto Zoro’s hands, their fingers laced tightly. The swordsman doesn’t struggle, but he doesn’t allow Luffy into his eye. His head leaning sharply to the right. The younger waits, holding firmly to the grizzly limbs he knows can drive him through the Adam planking under their feet as easily as if it were papier-mâché. Sure, he’d live, until Franky found out. Franky’d saw him in half after he hears Luffy got Sunny hurt. Luffy waited, and waited. It wasn’t long before he began to suspect Zoro’s passivity as genuine. He leans in close, pressing their bodies together. “Zoro?” When his swordsman doesn’t respond, Luffy begins to panic. He had been so sure that what they had before…. Everything… He had been sure. He knew Zoro loved him. Didn’t he?

Zoro kept his eye shut, the infecting desire to flee lighting him absolutely on fire. When he had seen that look. When he realized what it meant. He would not let Luffy worry about him. What kind of a first mate lets their captain worry about them?! 

“ZORO!” Luffy shook the older man by his shoulders, aggravating his previous head injury by whacking his skull once more on the hardwood tabletop. 

“Ow! Fuck, Luffy! Wha –” Zoro feels warmth at first, as Luffy slides his tongue straight through the gap in his teeth while he’s shouting. Only trained reflexes keep Luffy’s tongue from being severed by the Santoryu user’s strong teeth. 

Luffy dives, and keep diving deeper into Zoro. He doesn’t want the other to get away, not now… not after Everything. There’s a slide and slip of a rope, a slipknot to a square that attaches to one of the table’s legs. The opposite rounded loop slips over one of Zoro’s wrists, and Luffy’s caught Zoro’s chin in his teeth, turning the older’s face. The Strawhat swordsman begrudgingly agreeing to the treatment, and looks back at his captain. “Does Zoro trust me?” Luffy asks, slowly pulling the rope taught. 

Zoro can feel rope fibers biting down, catching the small hairs around his wrist and pulling sharply. Luffy watches avidly for any sign that he’s causing too much pain. Zoro doesn’t want his captain to stop. Not now that it is actually Luffy; that they are together. Luffy is over him, touching him – not some ghost-girl imposter molesting him at night when he’s dreaming about his captain; his Everything. 

Luffy smiles into the look he’s gotten from his first mate, calmed from whatever memory as quickly as it had come. The younger said nothing, moving from left wrist to right foot, left foot to right wrist, securing his swordsman to the table using twine he’d found in Sanji’s cabinets. Zoro was quiet while Luffy worked, watching each deliberate movement of tying knots and checking slackness in the lines. The twine looked weak, but Zoro had seen the cook lash down eight legs on a single sea king, each leg the size of Merry had been, maybe even bigger. Those same ropes now complain softly as Luffy finishes, standing up to admire his work. Zoro couldn’t see him, his head tipped back off the edge of the table, but Luffy could. He faced the table where Zoro was tied spread eagle, both pale soled feet exposed, along with every breathtaking inch of sun tanned skin over toned and sculpted muscle. Every breath moved his pictorials, abdomen concaving at each exhale. His legs ripple as he tests what little movement he has. 

Luffy’s tongue slips across his lower lip, biting down when his eyes pass along and over the perfect form of his swordsman’s body. Sunlight landing just so, to leave everything clear as crystal in the deep ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think :)


	4. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece. Everything belongs to Oda.

Zoro flexes his hands, balling and unballing them into fists. The tips of his fingers tingle from being deprived proper blood flow. His forest-green head rubbing just slightly on the polished Adam tabletop as he moves in the inch of play allowed to him by the twine. Luffy is above his swordsman, kneeling between spread legs. The captain has both hands on the older, applying a tender pressure from right to left across the other’s sore abdominals. There is a bruise there, Luffy can just barely see, more could feel; shaped remarkably like the heel of a steel soled dress shoe. Luffy knew Zoro had gotten hurt by their chef. After the Strawhats’ reunion onboard Sunny the two of them, as they were so often to do, decided to say hello by way of one big powerful pissing contest. Zoro caught all but one of the one-hundred-and-eleven kicks Sanji had managed to use in that more-than-cool-backflip attack he’d developed. Luffy would not have been able to track the blonde’s movements before they had separated…

The outcome came like fog lifting for Luffy, that after everything…. “That’s what this is all about?” Luffy asks, turning and rolling the side of his hand into a curvature of Zoro’s lower abdomen before baring down for a sweep that wraps both hands snuggly around the slumbering phallus pulsing languidly right in front of him. The black haired captain adjusts his knees as he curls over Zoro, continuing to adjust his touch until he’s decided to slacken, and drags back. Leaning over again, Luffy licks a hot trail up Zoro’s convulsing belly, giving a graze of teeth on knarled scar tissue as he passes it. “…because Sanji’s faster than Zoro now?” 

Wrists and ankles restrained to a solid table made of the most durable wood found in the world; Zoro’s body pulls in on itself, stretching tendons and driving his legs to shudder and cramp. Luffy watches, deep brown eyes wide under the brim of his hat that he’s still wearing, and nothing else. His lips are red and sensitive. Set. There is not a smile there. Luffy understands that there shouldn’t be. Reighley had told Luffy about Zoro. What he had gone through on the dark island Kuraigana. The old man had done it for a reason, and Luffy’s thought of nothing since. Absolutely nothing, except of finding Zoro again. Then Everything will be alright.

“That Bastard, Curly, Spit-Ball of a cook ’s not better than me!” Zoro hisses, his face all red from having had it hanging off the table-edge. He’s got cloudy dark spots all over his vision, but he doesn’t care. He’s determined to see his captain’s eyes. Resolute in needing that reassurance that he’s been listened to. 

Luffy looks back into fierce fire smoldering in Zoro’s single emerald eye. The flush on the older’s cheeks looks nice on him, it makes the jade strands in his hair stand out more, and it really-really is longer; thick green waves reaching just under the ears – but not exceeding the level of his piercings. Without noticing, Luffy starts to stroke with the very tips of his fingers, using all ten pads along the hard girth of the powerful man under him. Zoro’s head rolls to the side, his eye closed, but only lightly. A string of words comes out of him, but even if he knew what he wanted to say, Luffy didn’t hear him right. All he heard was “Captain” “please” and “Captain” again. Luffy bends over Zoro, trailing his touch further back and around until he’s cupping his swordsman’s firm buttocks in his palms. “Sanji’s is faster than Zoro, now.” The nineteen year old captain informs his first mate. 

Zoro looks affronted for all of a second, before his eye slides to one side, his head falling back to loll off the table. Luffy’s hands are still on his ass, lifting him up so that he may better wrap warm wet lips around his first mate’s blood engorged shaft. Sucking and nipping the swollen red flesh stretched taught at the tip. Luffy can’t be quiet about it, the wet smacking sounds going straight into Zoro’s spinning gut, whirling there with nowhere to go, no way to expound any energy outwardly himself. All he can think to do is breathe and moan, and breathe again. Luffy’s lips trail down to the green curls at his base, sucking one egg-shaped testicle into his mouth and rolling his tongue around and around. The twine creaks, digging lines into Sanji’s dinner table… well, Franky’s table, but Sanji’s dining room…. either way. 

“Shhh….” Luffy croons, one hand coming forward to wrap around Zoro’s length, the other remaining to massage the supple firmness of his ass. The younger gave a playful lick at the glans just under the flushed head of Zoro’s penis, and is rewarded with a muscle jerk, and a long moan that has the captain’s name in it. “Shi shi shi shi!” Luffy giggles as he adjusts his grip and begins to move. A few slow pumps has his swordsman panting and writhing in his hands, and all he can do is *watch. How beautifully crafted Zoro’s body is, in it’s solid, stable, masculine structure. Skin crisscrossed intricately in slice after slice, and wound after wound placed upon it. Roronoa Zoro had been fighting three years before joining his captain and began following a dream so vastly intense that he didn’t quite know what his agreement to do so had meant. He knows now, though. Zoro’s come to terms with that part of himself. The parts of himself he’s been forced to leave behind, and what he chooses to take with him to the other half of the Greatest Sea in the World.

“Zoro’s thinking hard.” Luffy rests his chin on the older’s sweaty chest, tipping and rolling rubbery hips to better slide their lengths against each other. “What about?” 

Zoro gasps at the air, a long wet slide of his captain’s cock against his, sending hot flares into his belly. “Nothing.” He lies, shaking his head in the hopes that Luffy will just forget about talking and just fuck him already. He needed to get on his knees, didn’t he? How were they supposed to have sex with him tied down flat on the table? 

Luffy moves his hips again, thrusting forward slightly harder than before. “It’s not ‘Nothing’, Zoro.” The younger utters, and he’s unfolding his hands, sitting up. Zoro maintains constant contact in Luffy’s eyes, like a delicate strand of spider’s silk extending between them. Luffy takes the bottle he had picked up earlier in hand, pouring the rich oil into his palm. He smiles and reaches, not for his own member, but Zoro’s. 

“What are you~ oh~ m-y Captain…” The Strawhat swordsman’s voice is void, like air, barely audible over slick gloopy noises being produced between palms and cock. Luffy moves as slowly as he can, from base to tip, repeating the process again and again, working his way to a bruising pressure that looked downright painful – only Luffy knows Zoro can take it. He watches the clear dew beginning to seep from Zoro’s flushed slit, while at the same time making sure to coat every millimeter with oil until it glistens in the sun. 

Sunny rocks gently, pushing the two pirates closer together or drifting them apart. The slow cradle of the sea felt good, to both men, after so long ashore. So long away from the freedom only found on the open oceans of the world. 

 

~  
Franky has drug up about half a dozen barrels of vanilla mead, and a honey-like substance he says is whiskey. It tastes like whiskey, bad whiskey, or a very-very cheap variation of rum. Zoro’s sake was safely locked in a cabinet somewhere, only Zoro knew where, and so was safe from the shipwright’s sticky fingers. The big man thumbs open the first barrel, tipping the tawny liquid over his lips before he smacks them together. “Maa! That’s good stuff right there.” He proclaims, sitting back cross-legged in the grass. 

Chopper sat next to him, Brook beside Chopper. The little reindeer doctor sniffed his blue nose, tiny hooves clacking together in his lap. “Chopper-san.” Brook asked gently. “How old are you?” 

Usopp wraps his fingers around the mug Franky’s offered him. Everyone’s eyes on Chopper, even Sanji’s from across the lawn. 

“I’m seventeen.” Chopper tells Brook, patting his hooves in the grass. 

“Ah, just became a man, then. I see.” 

“See what?” asks the little Zoan. Big brown eyes upturned. 

Franky lets out a loud laugh, more of a bark of amusement. “Don’t go traumatizing our doctor here, Brook-bro!” the shipwright warns, waggling one massive finger that the skeleton. 

“Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho.” Chortles the tall musician. “I wouldn’t dream of scaring our youngest, however…” 

Usopp’s got his glass tipped up as he drinks, watching the exchange of the two older men. He felt like a bomb was going to go off. Like a buster call were being aimed right at them. But there is nothing out there, under the midmorning sunshine. The Blue is calm, sparkling… breathtaking. 

“I’m sure of what I saw.” Chopper jumps up out of the grass, hopping up and down indignantly. 

“Are you?” Brook reasons, one finger tapping on the side of his skull, producing a hallow sound. “It was nearly three years ago, you were barely out of childhood at fourteen.” 

“I’m sure.” Chopper insists, crossing his fuzzy arms. 

“Ah, well.” Franky places the now empty mead barrel to the side, breaking open a new one before he looks back up. “You’ll just have to tell us what you saw.” 

Chopper’s eyes went round. 

“Yes, I would agree.” Brook snapped his fingers.

Usopp focuses hard in swallowing what whiskey there was left in his mouth. Spitting it out on the lawn would be such a waste. Sanji’s finally turned around also. His visible right eye so wide the blue of it actually rivals the sky behind. 

The poor little reindeer looks between his nakama. Between eyes eager and terrified alike. “I… I couldn’t possibly do that!” 

 

~  
Luffy laves at the hot appendage held tightly in his hands. Thumbs rolling the older’s oiled scrotum, and trailing fingertips along the inner areas of his thighs. Zoro’s mouth is dry from heavily breathing, gasps and cries escaping him that he most certainly did not intend. He aches all over, wound up so tightly that the merest miscalculation on Luffy’s part is likely to tip him right over the edge. When his captain’s lips do retreat, they are quickly replaced by oil slicked fingers to coat every last part of him. Luffy smiles widely, showing all of his pearly straight teeth. Eyes big and black, not a hint of brown left at all. He gets to his feet, just then, right there on the table. He’s grinning down at Zoro, stepping forward until he’s directly over the older. Zoro watches in fascination, half disbelief. His captain, reaching down to hold himself, extends his free arm out for balance, and lowers himself down. 

“Luffy~” 

The captain just keeps grinning, bending at the knees to take hold of Zoro’s length, positioning himself to rest the hard head of it against his entrance. Both are slicked with oil, ready, eager. Luffy pauses only for a moment, just to see the expression on Zoro’s face; green eye slipping half closed, blush rushing into each cheek… Zoro’s tongue comes out to wet his swollen pink lips. 

Luffy lowers himself onto his swordsman’s spear, eliciting a sting of profanities from the older as the tight heat of his captain gradually envelopes him, sucking him in deep and holding him there. “Oh, y-yeah, C-captain!” Zoro can feel each individual ring of protective muscle flowering open as he’s driven deeper into Luffy’s body. His captain’s eyes are closed now, mouth wide open to drag in great lungfulls of air. After what feels like hours and hours, Luffy’s round buttocks rest against Zoro’s lap, knees hugging the older’s hips warmly. 

“Zoro.” Luffy’s breathing heavily, reaching up to take his straw hat off his head, he tosses it into a corner. “Zoro’s so big, and hard, and .. nahaan~”

An inch of play in any direction means also that Zoro’s able to buck upwards. Luffy chokes, hands drifting forward to support himself on his swordsman’s chest as he’s rammed. A thrill rises and falls in the first mate’s guts as he drives into Luffy, then again, and again. 

Luffy brings his hands down, gripping into the flesh of Zoro’s flanks to hold him down, immobile. Having been in motion and then so suddenly stopped leaves a hole inside of Zoro. He can’t fill it himself, he has to do something. His captain’s watching him, calculating in that way he does that always results in a most distressing solution, like anytime a human sling-shot is involved. Luffy’s hands begin to move, up over Zoro’s belly, caressing his substantial scar before rounding the lines of individual rib bone. His ministrations have Zoro so close to the edge he’s sure his balls are going to explode. A high whine escapes him. 

Luffy beams before his strong legs drag him up, pulling at the connection between them, and Zoro sees stars. “F-fu-uck Lu-Lufy! Oh aah…” His captain rises until only the tip of Zoro’s cock remains inside of him, threating to fall free before he’s sliding back down and taking the other deep inside. Zoro can feel the slide of his hardness against Luffy’s prostate, reveling in the luscious moans bubbling up from inside his captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudo's are both welcome and appreciated!


End file.
